1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightning protective high-voltage divider, especially to a lightning protective high-voltage divider in which a signal input terminal is coupled to an impedance coil so as to be connected to the ground potential, so when a lightning surge current occurs, the surge current can be guided to the ground through the impedance coil, thereby protecting a coupling capacitor from being damaged.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram showing the conventional high-voltage divider. As shown in FIG. 1, the high-voltage divider comprises: a first coupling capacitor 100; a transformer 110; a compensating capacitor 120; and a second coupling capacitor 130. The first coupling capacitor 100 can be used for coupling a cable television radio frequency (RF) signal outputted by a signal output terminal to the transformer 110, the transformer 110 and the second coupling capacitor 130 are coupled to at least a signal output terminal. However, when a lightning strikes, the first coupling capacitor 100 of the high-voltage divider would be damaged by the instantaneous high-voltage surge current, thereby causing the cable television radio frequency (RF) signal not being able to be coupled to the signal output terminal, and the signal to be sent to the user end being terminated. Such disadvantage shall be improved.
In view of the disadvantage of the conventional high-voltage divider, the present invention provides a novel lightning protective high-voltage divider for improving the disadvantage.